


Hold Me, Kiss Me

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mpreg, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This honestly has to be the favorite part of Steve's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me, Kiss Me

** Hold Me, Kiss Me **

This was easily Steve’s favorite part of the night.

Loki lay sprawled across his chest, entirely nude, alabaster skin shimmering in the gentle moonlight. Steve’s seed was drying on his thighs and the gentle swell of his belly pressed into Steve’s side. His large hand traced soothing patterns on Loki’s spine, slowly lulling the god of mischief to sleep.

He loved the feel of Loki’s body, soft and pliant against his own. He loved how his body was still so receptive as it came down from the high of climax, his back slowly arching as the hand worked down… down… down… until it finally reached the curve of his ass and Loki could barely contain a shiver and a low, resounding moan.

He loved the feel of Loki’s belly, round and swollen with their firstborn, pressed against his body. He loved snaking his hand down; rubbing it over the slightly-tough skin, _feeling their little girl kick_ … it was absolutely beautiful. _Everything_ about Loki was beautiful.

Slowly, he worked his hand down Loki’s back. He lingered momentarily on each shoulder blade, before working his way down the spine. Pulling the god a little closer, he worked his fingers in slow, concentric circles around the base of his spine. He’d be out any minute now.

Stroking Loki’s hair softly, he leaned down and kissed Loki’s forehead. “Good night.”

Loki’s hand snuck down and came to rest on his belly, his eyes closed and his breathing even. “Good night.” He mumbled, before falling into his dreamland.

Yeah, this was definitely his favorite time of night.


End file.
